


Infinitely

by Bixter23



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixter23/pseuds/Bixter23
Summary: VIlde hooks up with one of the Pepsimax girls. Eva doesn't like that at all.





	Infinitely

Vilde was not expecting this when she walked into Sana's house. It was supposed to be a quiet night in, just talking about how they are gonna manage bringing the two squads together. Instead the whole room is filled with loud music and the smell of alcohol.  
She sees Eva and Sana sitting on the couch and walks over to them.  
  
"Wow what is all this guys? I thought we were having a Russebuss meeting."

"Vilde!" Eva smiles at her

Sana is not impressed  
"Yeah well it looks like The Pepsimax girls thought we were having a party."

"Oh well, we can talk about the Russ later, let's just have fun. Ugh I'm sad Magnus couldn't come."

"We can have fun without him, don't worry, let's go get a drink"  
Eva pulls her away to the bar.

After drinking something Eva handed to her in a red plastic cup. They go to dance. She always liked parties, not so much the hangover after, but the whole environment is fun, especially with so many pretty girls around. People. Attractive people.

She spots Ingrid and Sara talking and laughing together. And WOW they're beautiful, especially Ingrid. She's wearing a white blouse with her signature leather jacket over it and some skinny jeans that fit just right.

Vilde tries not to stare for too long, but she can't help it. They make eye contact and Vilde feels fluttering in her stomach. She quickly looks away and resumes her dancing. But she is only human, throughout the night she can't stop herself from glancing back.

After getting her third drink of the night, Vilde feels completely free. Nothing can stop her from having a good time.  
When she goes back to find Eva, she sees her kissing one of the 97ers.

She feels a pit in her stomach but pushes it away.

We're just good friends, I don't want her to get hurt. She reasons with herself.

She goes back to drinking and trying to not think about the way Eva tastes or how she moves or how she wishes it was her hair that she was threading her fingers through.

She see's Ingrid again, this time she's sitting alone nursing her drink. Vilde walks up to her

"Heeey, fun party, huh?"

"Yeah, It's just great" Sarcasm is dripping from her tone but Vilde doesn't seem to notice.

"Look, I know we're not friends, but since we're gonna be in the same bus, you wanna dance?"

Ingrid looks at her for a second, but after a while get's up and says

"Why not? I have nothing better to do anyway"

Vilde smiles at her as they walk to the middle of the living room where most people who aren't hooking up are dancing.

It starts out Very innocently, Vilde is straight after all. Just two girls dancing with each other, there is nothing wrong with that. They are having a good time laughing and singing to a top 40 song that is playing.

Out of nowhere someone bumps into Vilde and pushes her so she is completely pressed up against Ingrids body. The air gets thick between them as she looks up to apologize and finds Ingrids darkening eyes alternating between staring at her own eyes and lips.

Honestly, who would have control over themselves in this situation? She asks herself as she leans in to kiss Ingrid.

It starts out soft but when they finally realize what is happening the kiss gets deeper and deeper. Vilde's hands go into Ingrids hair and she can't stop herself from biting her lip when Ingrid runs her hands down her sides and squeezes at her waist. She feels like the world disappeared completely and all she can concentrate on is the feeling of Ingrid against her body.

Why doesn't it feel like this with Magnus? She pushes these thoughts away, she feels guilty enough without thinking about him at this moment.

When they break the kiss to take a much needed breath, the air between them has changed and so has the song. Ingrid laughs and says

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good kisser"

She laughs too. It might just be the alcohol or the fact that a gorgeous girl just called her a good kisser, she doesn't care, she feels good. They go back to dancing very close and sharing a few kisses here and there.

As the night goes on, Vilde goes to grab another drink for her and Ingrid and she finds Eva sitting on the counter.

"Heeey Eva how is your night going?"

"I see you're having fun with Ingrid" Eva says with some malice in her words

"Yeah, I am, she's a nice girl, what's up with you? I thought you two worked everything out"

"We did, nothing is up with me, go and kiss her if that's what you wanna do"

"Okaaay, well, I hope you're having a good night, I'm going back then" Vilde says not completely understanding the situation.

"Are you sure you wanna be kissing her? In front of everybody? What about Magnus? Your boyfriend who you love so much?"

"I do love Magnus, Eva. You know it doesn't count as cheating if it's with a girl" Vilde says, confused at Eva's sudden attack

"Are you kidding me Vilde? Fine, do whatever you want"

She goes back to the living room to give Ingrid her drink and try to brighten up the party. But Ingrid is nowhere to be found.

She asks around, but no one knows where she went. So she goes back to the kitchen and finds Eva talking to Chris.

"Vilde! Heey, are you having fun?" Chris asks with a smile on her face

"Yeah! But have any of you seen Ingrid?"

"Yeah, she left just as i was arriving, she seemed pretty wasted."

"Oh. Okay." Vilde says with a frown. "How come you got here so late?"

"Well, long story short, Kasper came to visit me saying he wanted me back, we had a conversation, and a little more than a conversation, but right after I told him it wasn't going to work"

"That is not what you told me" Eva turns to Chris "You said you were waiting in line at the Burger King and saw him across the street and ran away!"

"Thanks Eva! Way to make me look cool." Chris laughs, a little embarrassed "It doesn't matter, what's going on here?"

"Well, Noora is probably hiding from the Pepsimax crew, Sana is trying to not let her house get destroyed and Vilde was hooking up with Ingrid" Eva says looking pointedly at Vilde

"What? seriously? What about Magnus?" Chris asks in disbelief

"Magnus and I are fine! And Eva has been kissing some random 97er how is that better?"

"Because I'm not in a relationship Vilde! Are you kidding me??"

"Uhmm Dramaaaa" Chris sings while leaving the room so they can talk

"I don't get it, we kiss at parties. Why is that different when I kiss Ingrid? Why are you so mad?"

"Because she's not me! God Vilde how are you so oblivious? I don't want to see you kiss Ingrid, or Magnus for that matter. I want you to be kissing me" Eva says in a desperate tone

Vilde looks at her in complete disbelief.

"You want me?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I'm acting like this? I always wait for the parties because then I can be with you, even if it's only for a little while. "

Vilde can't help herself, she reaches up and kisses Eva, trying to convey everything she feels for the girl now that she knows her feelings are reciprocated.

"I want to be with you to" She says against Eva's lips

"Yeah?"

"Definitely"

She will deal with Magnus and the rest of the world later. For now she is kissing the girl she wants to kiss and she is infinitely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever so don't be too hard on me but feel free to leave some feedback. :)


End file.
